Lucy Maid-sama!
by aiko-nee
Summary: This is a story about Lucy Heartfilia becoming Natsu's maid. They somehow developed a love/hate relationship but could this have a happy ending? Read and find out! R&R pls!
1. Rude pink haired guy saves my life

**Okay guys I had this story in my mind for a while so now i'm writing it! Anywho enjoy**

**P.S.: I'm only new to writing so please be nice on the comments.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own fairy tail or any of it's charaters but fairy tail owns my heart :)**

* * *

Lucy's POV

_"I have to hurry! Only 7 minutes 'till school starts if i don't run i might be late!"_ Lucy thought.

With only 7 minutes left, i run as fast as i could to fairy academy. I ran and ran and as fast as i could trying to catch my breath a stopped for two seconds, then BAM! A guy suddenly hit me right in the stomach an fell right on top of me he had...pink hair?

"H-hey get off of me dude!" I demanded.

The guy got off of me immediately.

he shrugged and said "Look where you're going, idiot" and ran off again.

_"This, guy...he's so annoying! For a guy with pink hair!"_ Lucy commented and continued running.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Still Lucy's POV)

I managed to get in with 3 minutes to spare, how lucky am I? I immediately went to class 3B on the third floor of the school, we didn't have a elevator so I had to take the stairs along with other students hurrying to their class rooms one by one.

_"There must be a shortcut to the third floor...aha! I'll sneak into the tunnel"_ I thought.

I went to a nearby closed door, with a lot of pushing, I opened the very small door and stepped in and closed the door shut.

The tunnel was very old so it was very rusty. I looked at my clock and i only have 4 minutes left. I crawl to the miniature tunnel and got out rubbing off some dust that got on me, luckily i wasn't caught.

Once i got in my class it was rowdy and noisy (as usual). I took my seat at the very right side of the class room near the window **(A/N: Otaku rule: The most important characters are near the window, right?)**.

The class started around a minute after i got in. We started with announcements from our class rep. and student council president, Erza Scarlet, mostly about our field trip coming soon, but my dad always takes me to all the places that they take us to so i'm not usually excited about the trip.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Still Lucy's POV)

My father told me to pick something up at a hotel called Hôtel Amour, a hotel near our school, it's really fancy french. I had to get a diamond studded necklace from the receptionist because my aunt had to borrow it, the owner of the hotel was a good friend of my dad so it wasn't hard to convince her.

After I got to the necklace, i immediately got out of the hotel making sure the necklace was sucure in my bag. Out of nowhere a guy, or girl, got my bag and sprinted out of the way.

"Hey!" I shouted and ran to the person.

"Wait that's my bag!" I shrieked. But the thief couldn't stop running.

After i ran out of breath the thief disappeared and i lost my bag with the necklace in it.

I was completely devastated after he/she robbed my bag.

_"Dad's gonna kill me"_ I thought

I went back to the hotel and i was sent to the head of the hotel, the owner in particular, in other words, my dad's friend.

"I'm so sorry, i'll pay for it i promise!" I said.

"Do you know how much jewels that necklace cost? 100,00 Jewels!" she scolded.

Her name is Isabelle Sawako, i don't understand why my dad and her get along but they do.

"Don't worry, i'll pay for all of the costs" i replied.

"Would yo like me to phone your dad about this? Or will you do it."

"I think you can tell him, and also tell him that I will not live their for the time being, and i'll be working as a maid and staying there." i said without even thinking. I don't even know where i will be working!

"A maid? Are you sure you don't want to work here instead?"she suggested

"No, thanks." I said.

After the small argument i went to a park nearby without anything, not even one cent. Out of nowhere tears started streaming down my face.

"I-I'm crying? W-why am I crying?" i say with a slight blush.

"Hey, what are you doing all alone?" said a boy.

"I-i'm not allowed to talk to strangers" i replied to him.

"Wait a second... i know you! Your that clumsy girl from awhile ago! You must have some real problems" he said. "Here," he said handing me a soda.

"No thanks, i've been told not too get anything from strangers" I replied.

"Who told you that?" he asked.

"My mother," i said.

"Your mother? Where is she now?" he asked.

"Somewhere I will never reach her" I said putting my hand up as if I were touching the sky.

"Whatever," He said pushing my hand down.

_"'What a douche bag!" _I thought.

"And excuuuuseee me, but you were the bumped in to me!" i exclaimed

"No, no, no you were the one that bumped into ME!"

"Whatever, don't talk to me unless you have a job offer for me." I said crossing my hands.

"A job offer? Your so young why would you need one?" he asked

"Uh..."

"Don't tell me...you had plastic surgery and made yourself look younger!" he guessed

"No! idiot... it's long story. Anyway my name is Lucy!"

"My name is Natsu and you see that building over there? That's my dad's" he said.

"Wait...are you offering me a job?"

"Yes, but not there, at the mansions as maid." he said

"F-fine i'll take it."

He smirked and said "You can start now" and grabbed my hand and practically dragged me half the way to the mansion.

"Let go of me!" i demanded.

"Fine, we'ere here anyway"

He let me go and in front of me was a huge mansion and a fountain with water streaming down it.

"This is my humble abode" Natsu bragged

"How beautiful..."

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Sorry about the crappy storyline XD.**

**Feel free to drop a review I'd like to know how i'm doing ^_^ BUT NO FLARES! Flare me and I'll flare you! Don't forget to follow and favorite! **

**~Aiya-chan**


	2. Lucy's first day

**Such nice reviewers :) Making me so inspired to write and update quickly. But my keyboard is broken :/ I'm using the on screen keyboard. **

**Disclaimer: Do i have to do this? There's like a billion in one chances that i will actually own Fairy Tail. Oh well, I don't own fairy tail, kay?**

**P.S.: The main POV is Lucy's**

* * *

We stepped inside the huge mansion. It was like stepping into some sort of castle but it wasn't as big as ours. I still have no idea how I was gonna do this 'maid thing' but i guess it's almost like cleaning my room but harder, much _ harder_.

"First wear this" Natsu said handing out a black and white maid outfit.

_"Do I have to do this?"_ I air quoted.

"F-fine then, and no peeking!" I stated

"Like I will! Change in that room" He said pointing to a pink door that had purple butterfly stickers on it.

_"Does he have a little sister or something?" _I thought.

"Hurry up and get dressed you have like a billion things to do!" He started pushing me into the room.

"H-hey!"

"Onii-san! What are you doing in my room? Get out! Get ou-Wait... who's she?" A girl with blue hair that appears to be Natsu's little sister.

"Oh sorry Wendy, I forgot to tell you. Wendy meet Lucy, Lucy meet Wendy. Lucy our new maid, Wendy's my sister. Now hurry up and get dressed Luce!" He demanded.

"W-what did you just call?" i queried.

"I said Luce, is your _master _not allowed to call you that?" He replied.

"M-master? There's no way I'm calling you that!"

"Fine then! You can just go back to wherever you came from alright?" he scoffed.

"Fine, M-master c-can i changed now?" I said while blushing.

"Good, Wendy mind helping her?" Wendy nodded and Natsu made his way out.

Once he got out i immediately got the maid outfit and took it off the hanger and undressed myself and wore the maid outfit.

"Lucy-senpai i'll help you with the ribbons on the back." Wendy suggested

"Yeah sure thanks milady" I said. She started tying the ribbons "You have very nice hair, Lucy-senpai."

"Thank you milady, there's no need to call me senpai though"

"Well if you won't let me call you senpai I won't let you call me milady and that's an order!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Okay then, are you done?" I asked.

"All finished, can I tie your hair?" she asked

"Okay"

She started braiding my hair in two ponytails. Slowly placing each stand of hair in the right place, somehow massaging my head at the same time.

"All done"

"Thanks"

I went outside to find a list of things I had to do. There was only one thing on it; _Clean my room._

_"What the heck? Does he want me to be his personal maid or something? And why does it only say my and not Natsu's?"_ I thought.

I went searching for his room. It wasn't hard to find because it was only three doors away. I opened the very slowly just to see if no one was there.

"Sumimasen!" I exclaimed as I enter.

No one was there so I entered the room. His bed was filled with clothes; clean and dirty. The floor was filled of otaku magazines and some unused paper. I started picking the magazines up and putting them into an empty glass shelf and as for the paper I put them beside the magazines because there might be some important notes.

Then I got on the bed and started picking up the clothes after that I put them in a basket. The smell of his clothes was nice though I couldn't help but sniff just a little bit. Although I didn't know that Natsu was there leaning on his side at the wall smirking and staring at me.

"Whatever you're thinking, it's wrong" I said

"Whatever you say Luce" he scoffed and went away.

"H-hey!" I screeched with a chuckle.

The bed was still very messy. I dusted off the bed sheet, and put the pillows on the right place. After that I looked for the broom. I went to the kitchen and I eventually found it there. I swept the floor and found a small picture; it had a girl with short, white hair and him. They looked younger so I suppose it was in his childhood. I decided to keep it in my pocket just in case Nats- I mean master needs it.

After a few minutes I finally finished cleaning his room.

I went to find him but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. I decided to go ask Wendy.

"Sumimasen" I say as I open the door.

"Lucy? Come in" she insisted.

"Wendy, have you seen master?" I asked.

"Oh no i haven't, why?"

"Oh, I was just gonna ask about this picture" I showed the picture.

"Natsu was looking for that, thank you for finding that. About the picture, that girl, her name is Lisanna, when, I can't remember what exactly happened, but I think she left without saying goodbye to him. It left a huge scar on him and I think he still hasn't forgotten about it. Actually give it to me please don't tell him I told you, Natsu 'ill scold me again."

"Okay th-" I got cut off by the sound of the doorbell.

"Who could that be?" Wendy wondered

* * *

**A/N: Hey theres the update hope you liked it :) I really wanted to make Natsu an older brother so I added Wendy :)**

**Feel free to drop a review I'd like to know how I'm doing ^_^ And if you have any requests for the story tell me!**


	3. Mirajane and Lisanna Strauss

**Gomen ne minna-san! I had voice lesson so I couldn't update faster. Anyway here:**

**Disclaimer: I said it before and i'll say it again: I DON'T OWN THIS AWESOMENESS CALLED 'FAIRY TAIL'**

**P.S.: I made the dragons human btw**

* * *

-(This is just me telling the story for now)-

Footsteps were made outside the mansion by a girl. High heels clicking on the ground. "Tip tap, tip tap" they went. While pressing the doorbell she whispered "I hope Natsu will be able to forgive her."

Lucy's POV

I hastily ran to the door almost slipping on the floor. The floor was so clean I could almost see my reflection! I open one of the doors of the double door.

"Who's there?" I say as I open the door. And stood before me was a girl with long white hair that ended in curls. She was wearing a black dress and matching black high heels, and she was very pretty. But she had a few bandages on her arm.

"Sorry if I'm barging in, my name is Mirajane Strauss I'm an old friend of Natsu and Wendy. Can I come in?" she asked while smiling.

"Of course, by the way, my name is Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you miss mirajane." I say while bowing.

"Please there's no need so be so formal, call me Mira and skip the 'miss' it

makes me feel old. Even though you're a maid you should be treated the same way, am I correct?" she said.

She entered the mansion looking at the place like she was very familiar with it, of course she was.

"I'm guessing you're new here I haven't seen you before Lucy" she said

"Actually I am, I was just hired today" I stated.

"Oh, is that right?" she said looking a a photo.

_"She looks so peaceful" _I thought

"Uh, where's Natsu?" Mirajane said.

"Oh, I think he stepped out" I stated.

"Is that so? Well that's too bad. I have news for, can I-" she was cut off by the sound of Wendy's voice.

"Mira-senpai? Is that you?"

"Hi Wendy, what did I tell you about what to call me? I told you to call me Mira-nee just like Lisanna does, remember?"

"Oh yeah, speaking of her, where is she?" Wendy asked

Mirajane's POV

I was speechless. Honestly I don't know what to say to little innocent Wendy. It may become awkward or I could just burst into tears while saying it. Since she asked I'll endure it.

"Wendy, Lisanna can't be with us anymore, she's an angel now and we'll never reach her." I explained.

Lucy's POV

_"How tragic...I wonder how she'll say it to Natsu."_ I thought.

"I'll be going now. Lucy can I talk to you?"she said, turning to me.

As walked to the door we kept all about Lisanna's death. She apparently died in a plane crash, I guess that's what the bandages was about. She asked if I could tell Natsu.

"Me? Out of all people, me? Why?"

"I guess you're close enough to him to tell him, right? Please Lucy, do it for me!"

I couldn't help but accept it though. I could see the pain in her eyes.

I went out to look for Natsu. I eventually found him in the very same place I was after school.

"Look what we have here" I said.

"Shut up I'm waiting for my dad."

"I have to tell you something"

He patted the seat next to him. Signalling me to sit next to him, and of course I did.

As I sat I down next to him and told him everything. Everything about how Lisanna died how Mirajane told me and Wendy. Suddenly tears were flowing on Natsu's face. I was only teary-eyed.

"I'm so sorry, Natsu. Me and Wendy are still here" I tried comforting him but nothing seemed to work.

"Natsu..." I said facing down, covering my eyes.

Out of nowhere, I suddenly embraced him and tears started streaming from my eyes.

"Please Natsu, I'm here, I'll fill your sadness into a world filled with joy. Don't cry or else i'll cry!" I was already crying though. Words kept going out my mouth.

He finally stop crying.

He said "I told you to call me master right?" while wiping his tears off.

"Oh, I'm sorry master. Lets go home it's already dark"

"Yeah, lets go home" He said smiling. After he smiled so did I.

* * *

**A/N: Here you go :) Hope you liked it! Sorry it's too short!**

**Please review! And if you have any suggestions tell me! NO FLARES!**

**~Aiya-chan**


	4. School

**A/N: Hey guys/gals! Sorry guys I killed Lisanna -_- DON'T ANY IDEAS THAT I HATE LISANNA! She's on my top 20 fairy tail girls! Btw there's SOME RoWendy (Romeo X Wendy) in this story.**

**Disclaimer: Do have to do this? Oh whatever. I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

Lucy's POV

The next few weeks has been normal. Nothing surprising happening. Me and Natsu, I mean Master, made an agreement that I am still allowed to go to school, but I have to make lunch. No biggie, two bentos a day is fine, no, three bentos plus Wendy. Sometimes I chose to only make side dishes for myself, because once master finishes his bento, he eats mine. We also made an agreement that i'd call him senpai instead of master in school.

"Master!" I scream. "Hurry up and change! We'll be late soon!" I continued.

Just Master taking his time. It really gets in my nerves but I like my uniform better then my maid outfit, so i'll bare with it.

"Hurry up!" I shriek. This is really annoying! "Master!" I can't take it more! I stomp my way upstairs to his bedroom I open the door without knocking. "Natsu!" I screamed. And there he was, shirtless and lying on his bed, watching TV.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" I seamlessly kicked Natsu in the middle of his stomach.

"Hey that hurt!" He cried.

"Well if you won't get off your butt we'll be late for school! If we're late I won't give you my lunch."

"Fine, fine. Hey Luce, why don't you wear some pants"

"P-pants? But this is apart of the P.E school girl uniform. Don't you see any of the girls at school?"

"Oh I see..."

I swear I can see him blushing.

"J-just hurry up will you?"

I slam the door shut and again I stomp my way downstairs.

_"Baka, that guy." _I thought.

"Please forgive onii-san, he takes to much time watching TV and usually spaces out." Wendy informed me.

"Oh, okay then."

"Uh, Lucy...h-have y-you ever l-l-liked s-someone?" she said while blushing.

"Wha- Why are you-huh?" I mumbled.

"Ahhh, never mind, just forget I even asked that. I-I'm gonna go to school now see ya!"

"Oh, okay." I say.

I turn and scream "MASTER!"

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We came to school a minute before it started, this 'nearly becoming late' thing is becoming a habit of mine. Oops.

After class I went outside to find a round table with only two chairs. Natsu-I mean senpai- is very anti-social. And he doesn't like small talk. But I, in the other hand, would rather sit with my friends even if I had to eat on the steps. But still I'll bare with him.

I found a table, finally. I didn't have to look for Natsu, he was already walking to the table.

"Lucy!" he said hungrily "Give me your bento"

"What happen to yours?" I ask

"It was to small!"

"Fine, just a sec"

I look for my bento in my bag. Luckily I had a few extra rice balls. I was feeling kinda artsy so I made the rice balls look like pandas.

"I hope you like chicken, it's a _tori bento_" I started.

"Just give me it already!" he damanded

"Okay, Okay! Here," I handed him the bento.,

He said "Thanks," and snatched the bento off my hands.

As Natsu started eating, my eyes started dazing off into outer space. Then I spotted blue hair. _"Wendy?" _I thought. I was about to call her, but she was with a...boy? "_Is that her crush?" _I thought.

"Lucy? Hello? What're you staring at?" he asked waving his hand in front of my head.

"Uh nothing" I say as I come to my senses.

"Okay"

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Uh, Luce, you go ahead and get Wendy, I got, uh, a club meeting" He said.

"Uh, okay"

_"Weird, since when did senpai have a club? Well who am I to pry?" _I thought

I made my way to the freshman's area to find Wendy. When I found her, she was with her friends, so I decided to hide and when Wendy's friends go away, I'll go get her!

Wendy's POV **(A/N: finally another person's POV)**

Planning a project is really hard! Especially when the subject is already hard! The only thing that's 'good' about this project is I get to do it with my friends!

"Why don't we go to the library after school tomorrow?" I suggest

"But we don't have the materials yet, and we haven't decided who will bring the materials yet! Com'on Romeo! You're our leader, do something!" Cheila said

"Okay, okay! I'll text you the things you need to bring, 'kay? I'll take care off it!" Romeo said.

"Okay!" Chelia said

"Bye Romeo-san!" I said

"Bye Wendy! Bye Chelia!" Romeo said waving goodbye

Romeo goes away but Chelia and I stay together and we walked the opposite direction that Romeo does.

"I can't believe that you actually love that guy" Chelia teased

"Chelia!" I said, embarrassed

"What! You said so yourself that you liked him!"

"Yeah, liked! Not loved! There's a difference Chelia!"

"What _is _the difference Wendy?"

"I don't know! But I know for a fact there is!"

"Fine whatever you say! I have to go now, bye"

Chelia went away leaving me alone.

"Wendy!" Said Lucy, scaring me

"Kya!" I screech falling to the floor

"Oh sorry Wendy" Lucy said helping me up

Lucy's POV

"You scared me Lucy" Wendy said

"Yeah sorry about that" I said

"Where's Oniii-san?"

"He has a...club meeting...I think"

"Club meeting? Since when did he have a club?"

"I asked myself the same question"

"This is the only time I've heard of this, can you look for him"

This task was quite hard because I don't have any idea of where Natsu is. But still I agreed and nodded.

"But what about you?" I ask

"Don't worry, I need to go to the mall and get the materials I need for my project."

"Okay then"

* * *

Looking for Natsu wasn't_ that_ hard. Natsu was actually in the class room. _My _classroom, not his.

"Senpai? What are you doing here?"

"Lucy! What're _you_ doing here?" he asked, surprised

"Looking for you! Now answer me!"

"Well I guess there's no harm in telling you,"

"Well then tell me!"

"I'm planning Wendy's birthday party!"

"What?"

"'Well surprise birthday party"

"Still..._What_?"

* * *

**A/N: Hello again! Here is that update you wanted ^_^ Hope you liked it! I'll start writing the next chapter now or not...I really like that I made Wendy and Chelia best friends, it reminds me of miharu and xiao in tekken (If you don't know it never mind)**

**_Tori bento- consists of pieces of chicken cooked in sauce served over rice. _**

**Please review!**

**~Aiya-chan**


	5. Neko themed party

**A/N: Here I am again! I have in my hands the new chapter. Muahahahaha JK! Did you guys see that I have put names for the chapters? Sorry they're very weird. Now that I am on a computer that it's keyboard works I can write faster so enjoy! I forgot to put in the definition of Tori Bento that 'Tori' actually means bird in japanese, so chicken=bird  
**

**Disclaimer: I own fairy tail... just kidding! Hiro owns it!**

* * *

"I said that I'm making a surprise party for Wendy." he explained

"R-Really? Are you sure?"

"Of course I am! She threw me one last year, and I want to pay her back by throwing her one!"

I couldn't help but smile _"How sweet..." _

"Okay then. Can I see what your planning?" I ask

"Wait..Here"

He showed a picture...what can I say...it was childish?

"What do you think?" he asked

"Well uh Natsu...isn't it a bit..childish?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you want my opinion... it looks like you're throwing a party for a five year old. I mean if you minus the pink and the rainbows and unicorns I think it would be okay but I don't think a-soon-to-be thirteen year old would like it"

"Okay then...well what else should I do?"

"What are her interests?" I ask

"Uh...I think she likes cats..."

"Cats? Wendy likes cats?"

"I think so...well she mentioned it a few times...so yeah guess so"

"Well then make it a neko themed party, maybe she'll like it!" I suggested

"Yeah, okay. We'll still need to escort her in without her knowing there's a party, so I can't do it, can you find someone?"

"Uh, does she really need one? I mean she's just turning 13, it's not like she's 18 or something like that"

"Okay fine,"

"Well then, let's start planning!"

* * *

Wendy's POV

_"So tired...why did the house have to be so far away?"_ I thought. Walking is hard isn't it? _"Only two blocks away, finally!"_ I sigh_. _What makes it worse that my bag is super heavy, why did I have to bring all the heavy stuff? _"That Romeo, he should've brought of these" _I thought. I can't believe I actually 'like' that guy.

My back is starting to hurt. "_Owww..." _One more block to go!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally reached the door step. There I spotted, Mirajane? Why was she there? "Mira-nee? What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Wendy? Oh, hello. Natsu texted me a while ago to come meet with him. He didn't tell me exactly where so I assumed it was here." Mira-nee explained

"Oh, is that so? Well I'll let you in" I insisted

"No," she said stopping me. "I'll just come back tomorrow, seems like I got the venue wrong. Tell him I said hi!" then she ran off

_"Onii-san, always looking for trouble" _I open the door. The house was dark, seems like Onii-san and Lucy aren't home. "That means I have the house to myself," I say sitting down at a sofa.

"Wendy-san, would you like to eat a snack?"

"Oh, Kinana-san, ah no thanks" I said

"Is Master home yet?" Kinana asked

"No, not yet."

"Okay then, would you like anything else?"

"Make meal for Onii-san, he'll be hungry when he gets home, he'll be hungry for sure when he gets home"

"Understood"

Kinana went ahead and made a meal for Onii-san while I go to the study to do my homework.

The library has hundreds of books. It's such a hassle having to find a book that has an answer, so I use a computer.

* * *

Lucy's POV

"All done, now all we have to do is invite some people, that'll be hard, Wendy shouldn't know about it"

"Yeah, okay. I guess you're right. Anyway we'll do the rest tomorrow, we should get going"

"Okay." He started running, "Hey! Wait up!" I scream

"Just hurry up!"

Master just being himself, I guess, well it can't be helped.

*Ring!*

"What was that?" I asked looking around

"It's my cell"

"Why does it have to be so loud?"

He checks his phone.

"Who was it?" I ask

"It's Mira, she says 'where are you?'."

"Why is she asking?"

"Hmm..."

"You forgot?"

"Oh, yeah, I asked her to meet me today, I totally forgot"

"Really? Oh poor Mira"

"Why?"

"She must've been at the doorstep of the house waiting for you, when did she send that anyway?"

"Uh, It says two hours ago"

"She's been waiting two hours? You should've at least looked at your cell an hour before you actually read it"

"Yeah guess you're right"

"How many blocks left until we get there?"

"5, I think"

"Can't we take a taxi the rest of the way?"

"Nah, I didn't bring any money"

"Oh, really?"

Walking is Tiring.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After a few minutes~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How many more blocks away?" I ask

"3" he replied

_"Oh, finally!" _I thought

"Oh, yeah I forgot"

"What? You forgot something about the birthday? I thought we were gonna do the rest tomorrow?"

"No, I forgot to thank you. Thanks for helping me with the planning, Luce!" he said smiling

_"Did he just say thank you? That's not like him at all"_ I thought.

"Oh, well you didn't have to thank me. I am your maid, right. If I didn't do that I might've been scolded by your parents or something like that."

"Oh, yeah guess you're right"

* * *

Wendy's POV

"Ouch...my head hurts, at least my homework is finished" I say.

I get out my phone to look for someone to text or call. I'm really bored.

I scrolled down, "Chelia? No she's too busy, she is the in the debating society" I scrolled down more "Lucy? Nah, she must be dealing with Onii-san right now"

I scrolled down more "Onii-san? Yeah uh, no thanks" I scrolled down more. "Romeo? Well why not?"

I click send message and started typing:

"Hey Romeo-san, sorry if I'm bothering you, what are you doing? I'm really bored XD"

I clicked send.

*Ring!*

That was fast.

The text send "Hey Wendy, yea I'm bored to. I'm not doing anything really, what about you?"

I replied "Nothing as well, hey my birthday is about a few days away, mind coming to my house? I'd like to celebrate it with my friends, maybe watch a movie" I pressed send

*Ring!*

"Oh, I would love to, you think Natsu-nii would let me?" it send

"I think he will, I guess, I should also ask Chelia, shouldn't I?" I send back

*Ring*

"Yeah I guess so. Oh yeah remember to bring your materials tomorrow," It said

"Okay, Okay" I replied.

I heard the doorbell.

"Kinana! Could you get that?' I scream.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to Alapest for the little request (I used half of it). Sorry it took so long XD. Don't forget to drop a review, i'd like to know how I'm going ^_^ Okay bye!**

**~Aiya-chan**


	6. Neko ears

**A/N: ERMEGERD! THE NEW CHAPTER OF FAIRY TAIL! DEM NALU FEELS! I won't say anything about it because...you know...spoilers...**

**Disclaimer: Fairy tail belongs to Mashima-sensei if you haven't heard T_T**

* * *

Wendy's POV

"Who is it Kinana-san?" I ask as I go out of the study

"It's Master and Lucy" she replied

"What happened Onii-san? What took you so long?

" I ask

"Nothing, are you done with your homework?" Onii-san said

"Of course! Oh yeah, I have to stay at school tomorrow, I have a project to do"

"Only you?"

"No, it's a group project"

"Oh, okay"

"Kinana is Onii-san's meal ready?" I ask

"Oh, yes. Master your food is in the dining table" Kinana told him

"Great I'm starving"

Onii-san made his way to the dining table, Kinana's a good cook, I think he'll like it.

Lucy's POV

Ugh, Natsu's hungry again.

"Is he always that way?" I ask

"Yea, you better get used to him"

"Well good luck to me, hey Wendy, I saw you today at school"

"Y-you did? W-where exactly?" Wendy said, possibly hesitating

"Uh, in front of the cafeteria"

"Oh really? Funny"

"Who was with you?"

"Eh? Oh yeah, his name is Romeo, why do-"

"No way! His name is Romeo? Stop messing with me! You probably like him!"

"No I don't!"

"You probably call yourself Juliet when you're with him!"

"No I don't!"

"Oh my, Wendy!"

"Lucy!"

"Okay, Okay I'll stop!"

*Ring! Ring!*

"That's my phone, i'll talk to you later, Lucy!"

"Okay!"

Wendy goes inside her room, for privacy of course. But the door was half closed._"Why don't I take a look?" _

Wendy's POV

"Hello Chelia? What made you call?" I ask

"We lost the debate" she said

"Awww, i'm sorry"

"Don't feel sorry! Anyway what happened to you?"

"I _nearly _told my crush to Lucy"

"Lucy? Who's Lucy?"

"I knew it!" Lucy said, jumping out of nowhere

"Kyaa!" I manage to shriek

Lucy's POV

"So you really do like him!" I teased

"Lucy you scared me!"

"Sorry Wendy, so you really do like him?"

"Fine! I do, I do! But please don't tell Onii-san!"

"Don't worry I won't, cross my heart"

"Okay..."

A moment of silence was shared between us, just for a while.

"So...tell me his _real_ name,"

"Lucy!"

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~A few minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lucy!" Natsu said, handing me a shopping bag

"What's this?" I asked

"Just look at it." he said

I opened the shopping bag, I took out this pretty pink lace dress and...black cat ears?

"Cat ears? Master, I know it's a Neko-themed party but does everyone have to wear these cat ears? And the dress?"

"No Wendy will, but if you want you can, here!" he put the cat ears on me

"Master!"

"Hehehe you look so cute! No say 'nyan'!"

"N-nyan," I said as I pose like a cat

"So cute!" he teased

"S-SHUT UP!" I screamed throwing him the cat ears

"Okay, okay! Anyway, we n

eed to get Wendy to wear this, can you do it?"

"No way! Get someone else to do it!"

"But who?" He asked

"Don't worry, i'll get someone to do it, tomorrow" I said

"Fine"

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wendy's POV

"Kinana-san, I'll go to school now, I'll go home a little late, I have a project to do" I say passing the kitchen

"Okay Wendy"

"Bye onii-san, Lucy!"

"Bye!" they both say

I go outside to the bus stop. While I was walking I saw Chelia and Romeo walking so I called them

"Chelia! Romeo!"

Romeo's POV

"Just don't tell her!" I said

"Like I will! But Wendy would love to hear what you just said," Chelia teased

"What would I love to hear?" Wendy said from behind

"Oh Wendy you're here" Chelia said, turning to Wendy

"What were you talking about?" Wendy says squeezing herself in the middle

"N-Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" I said

"Yeah _nothing_"

* * *

-(This is what they were talking about a while ago)-

Chelia's POV

"Chelia!" Romeo said

"Oh, you're here"

"Did you bring your stuff? I mean the project is due tomorrow"

"Yeah I did, how about you?"

"Yeah, have you seen Wendy?"

"What looking for your Juliet?"

"E-eh? What do you mean?

"What? It's not my fault we live right next to each other!"

"B-but how did you know?"

"When you talk to yourself, you close your door you leave your window wide open"

"Just don't tell her!"

"Like I will! But Wendy would love to hear what you just said,"

"What would I love to hear?" Wendy said from behind

"Oh Wendy you're here"

"What were you talking about?" Wendy says squeezing herself in the middle

"N-Nothing! Absolutely nothing!"

"Yeah _nothing_"

* * *

-(Now we're back)-

Wendy's POV

"My birthday is tomorrow ya know, wanna come over?"

"Yeah! I'd love to finally see Natsu-nii" Romeo exclaimed

"Yeah, you keep talking about Natsu-senpai we finally get to see him"

"Does he know about us?" Romeo said

"Eh?"

"He means have you ever mentioned us to him?"

"No, I don't think so"

"Oh I see"

* * *

Lucy's POV

_"This class is so boring" _I think to myself

I couldn't be blamed. Everyone else thought it was.

I started daydreaming and my eyes looked at the door window, and Natsu was there

_"Senpai?" _I thought

He was mouthing something _"Lucy, I love you"_

"Ms. Heartfilia! Please answer the question!"

I looked at the teacher, then at the window, he wasn't there anymore

_"It was all in my head" _I thought

"Ms. Heartfilia!"

"Oh, yes?"

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Lunch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Have you thought of anyone to escort Wendy?" Natsu asked

"We have to plan it all first"

"I was thinking he would get her to wear the dress and the cat ears and then he'd take her straight home from school, simple right?" he said

"It's not that _simple_, it's not that easy to get a girl to wear cat ears"

"I got you to wear it"

"But you forced me to wear it"

"Then he'll do the same thing"

"He? A guy?"

"Yeah, do you expect a guy to escort her?"

"Well if it's a guy then I know someone"

"Well then tell me!"

"This guy named Romeo"

"Romeo?"

"Yeah, I think that's his name"

"Well do you know what he looks like?"

"No, but he's Wendy's uh friend"

"Oh so Wendy knows him?"

"Yeah"

"Then let's get him!"

"But it's hard, I don't know what he looks like"

"Hmm...Can you borrow Wendy's phone?"

"Wendy's Phone why?"

"She must've took a photo of him"

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because, Wendy would never let me touch her phone"

"Oh, makes sense, but how am I gonna show you?"

"Just send me a pic"

"Fine but I'm not promising anything"

* * *

**A/N: Do you ever read these author's notes? Well I do. Woohoo! I'm gonna go swimming today! Even though I don't know how to swim I'm gonna have so much fun! I'm gonna do some of Juvia's spells mwuahahahaha! Don't forget to review, follow and favorite!**

**~Aiya-chan**


	7. Wendy wears neko ears

**AN: Sorry this is so late! Our internet got lost and blah blah blahyou know the story XD**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL SO QUIT SPREADING THE RUMORS! Well that is if you are T_T**

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lucy's POV

"Er, Uh Wendy, c-can I borrow your phone"

_"Why am I doing this?"_

"M-my phone? Why?"

"I have to text my friend a t school, and I lost mine" I said

"Oh, sure"

She took out her phone and gave it to me.

"Thanks Wendy!"

"You're welcome" she said as I run

I stop at a corner. My eyes scanned the place to make sure no one, absolutely no one would see me. I unlocked her phone, and luckily there was no code. I pressed the menu button and then I pressed the gallery icon, then pictures started flashing. As I scrolled down I found pictures of Natsu sleeping.

_"Heh, how cute..." _I thought

I scrolled down more and I finally saw a picture of him.

_"Gotcha!" _I thought

It was labelled "Romeo" so I was sure it was him.

I clicked the photo and I sent it to Natsu.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-(NOTE: I couldn't write anything in school in so I skipped it)-

"Did you get the photo?" I said. He nodded and we went to the library. Wendy said they were doing a project so I expected them to be there.

We went to the library and as I guessed, they were there. They were done so as they got out, Natsu grabbed Romeo's back and pulled him to the corner.

"Hey let go of me!"

"Senpai, don't play rough wit him, he might not do it"

"Who are you anyway?"

I looked at Natsu, signalling him to at least say his name, but he wasn't paying attention to us, so I introduced myself instead.

"Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfilia, sorry about him, his name is Natsu Dragneel"

"D-Dragneel?! Did you just say Natsu Dragneel?!"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"You're Wendy's Onii-san! You're awesome you know!"

"Really, I'm awesome?" Natsu 'whispered' even though I heard him

"Yeah, totally. You're like one of my idols" he said, the same way Natsu did

"Then, can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

This time he really whispered, and judging by the looks of Romeo's face, it was about the party

"WHAT?! THERE'S NO FREAKING WAY I'M GOING TO DO THAT!"

"Why?"

"Y-yeah sure I can take Wendy home and stuff, but the dress and the cat ears? No way she'll agree with that!" he said

"Yes, you can get her to agree! Just drown her in compliments! Compliments are a way to get a girl's attention. It even works on guys too!" I explained

"Yeah, I guess, but no! Still no!"

"C'om on! For Wendy?"

"F-fine,"

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day after school~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-(NOTE: Chelia and their relatives was given an invite to the party)-

Wendy's POV

"Thank goodness our project is done!" Chelia said

"Yeah, I know! Hey do you want to go over?" I ask

"Actually, I can't, I have to go to the jazz club, we have a meeting" Chelia said

"Awww, but it's my birthday!"

"Well you can't really blame her, she's joined too many clubs" Romeo said

"Anyway, I have to go, see you on Monday"

Chelia ran but before that she whispered something in Romeo's ear

Romeo's POV

_"Good Luck" _Chelia whispered

I regret telling Chelia Natsu-nii's plan. She didn't really have a meeting. She just lied so I can have Wendy to myself.

"So I guess it's just you and me" Wendy said

"Yeah, I guess" I said

"Well then let's go" Wendy said

"Yeah sure"

Wendy and I walked to the gate and as soon as I reached it I remembered the costume.

"Oh!"

"Oh what?" she said

"N-Nothing"

I decided to say it when it's apart of the subject

"Hey Romeo, d-do you like Chelia?"

"Chelia? Yeah sure,"

"Y-you like Chelia!? Like, like like?"

"No, no, no, no, no! I like her as a friend of course! Why would I like her like that?!"

"I-I was just curious about what she whispered to you! B-But do you think she's p-pretty?"

"P-Pretty? Yeah sure, I guess."

"D-Do you think I-I'm pretty?"

She started blushing at this point. I couldn't help but do the same.

"Y-Yeah, I think you're pretty cute"

"You, you really think so?"

"Y-yeah"

"Thank goodness you said that"

"Well you know what would make you look prettier?"

"What?"

Wendy's POV

He showed a white bag and it had a red ribbon to tie it so they couldn't see what was in it.

"A present?" I asked

"Y-Yeah sure, h-happy birthday W-Wendy," He said

"I might wear it tomorrow" I said

"NO!-I mean- where it now, when you get home you won't have to fit it because you already know if it its or not, so wear to your house, look there's a public toilet, change there" he said

"ARE YOU INSANE?! I mean why would I change there?!"

"Well you can't change here!"

"Why can't I just change at home?"

"NO!-I mean-just wear it now, f-for m-me?" he started looking away, blushing

"F-Fine! B-But once we get home, I'm changing immediately!"

"Naturally" he said

I went to one of the public toilet cubicles and I opened the bag.

_"Romeo sure has a weird sense of fashion, I mean really? Cat ears?"_

Once I finished changing I went out to find Romeo.

"Romeo! How do I look?" I said holding the cat ears

"As I said, you look even prettier"

"Oh, please, stop bluffing!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Romeo's POV

_"We're at the gate" _I texted to Natsu-nii. I still can't believe I got his phone number.

"Finally we're here, I felt like I was cosplaying so weirdo neko chick. Now I can change"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that"

"What do you mean?" Wendy said while opening the door

"SURPRISE"

* * *

**A/N: Gomen! bow 100x I made you read RoWen :( Really, _really _sorry! Don't worry next chapter will have NaLu. I SWEAR! Please review! Reviews make me happy! More reviews= Happy author=faster updates!**

**~Aiya-chan**


	8. The Neko Princess

**A/N: Konichiwa! Okay here have a new chapter ^_^ I have nothing else to say -_-**

**Disclaimer: All rights to Mashima-sensei! **

* * *

_~5 minutes before~_

Lucy's POV

Hard. Throwing a surprise party is nothing _but_ hard. That sorta reminds me of my 5th birthday, my father and my mother gave me doll as a birthday present. It wasn't exactly a surprise party, the gift was the surprise. I miss it so much.

"Luuuuccccyyyy..." Natsu said walking towards me. "Hungry again? Awwww, come on! Can't you just wait for the buffet?" I ask. "That's exactly the reason! I saw the food on the table and I got hungry!" I sigh "Fine, fine, I think there's still some rice balls in the fridge" I said. I went the fridge and opened it. "What flavor do you want?" I asked moving stuff around "Any!"I guess he's pretty hungry. I take a tray of rice balls out "It's Plum" I say. He takes one and bites it. "Can I have one?" I ask "No," he says take another rice ball. "B-But there's like 3 left!" I argued. He shook his head. "Gimme!" I said. "Fine, gimme your head" he said. "M-My head?" I questioned. _"Why would he need my head?" _I thought. "Ugh, here" he pulled my face towards his head. _"S-So close! So close that we could-no, Lucy! Don't think that way!" _I thought. "Hurry up and open your mouth!" I started blushing. "A-Ah" I opened my my mouth. He practically shoved the small piece of rice balls. I started blushing a deeper shade of red at the moment. He let go of my face, but the blush was still slightly showing. "Happy?" he asked."A-arigatou..but you could've been more gentle with my face, I think there's a mark now," I said. "So?" he asked. About now Natsu's phone rang. "Your phone, Master" I said. "Can you get it?" He asked. "But it's in your pocket" I said. "Here," he said giving me his phone.

I pressed the new message icon, it was from Romeo _"Where at the gate" _it said. "Romeo and Wendy is at the gate shouldn't we get ready?" I said. "Yeah I guess" he said. We went out of the kitchen (**A/N: Sorry I forgot to add, they were in the kitchen**) and we announced that they were coming. Everyone started running, looking for a place to hide, I nearly tripped. But luckily I didn't. I was hiding under the table making sure to be careful, for all I know food could be falling of the table if anyone was rowdy under there. It was a good thing that Natsu wasn't there.

The lights were turned off already, I guess they're about to enter.

"What do you mean?" I heard Wendy say as she opens the door. I heard the switch of the light click and the lights were turned on. "SURPRISE!" Everyone screamed, getting out of their hiding places. Sadly I didn't get to say surprise, while trying to get out of my hiding place my head bumped the table "Ouch!" I scream, but not _too _loud.

Wendy's POV

Everyone shouted "SURPRISE"

It really did _surprise _me. Judging by the decorations of the party the 'neko ears' were apart of the plan. _"Did Romeo have anything to do with this?" _I thought. I stood there in awe with my eyes and my mouth wide open. I look to my right, I see Romeo half-smiling and every else smiling. I look to my left and I see onii-san giving me a blue box. "What's this?" I ask. "Just open it, oh yeah, happy birthday Wendy" I open the box, what was in it was a bejeweled tiara, it was colored silver "Is this real?" I say. I had to admit everything seemed so surreal. Like it was just a dream. "Do you want it to e real?" he asked.

_Flashback_

-(**A/N: This flashback is still in Wendy's POV**)-

_"Onii-san! Onii-san! Look!" I said rushing holding a storybook. "What is it Wendy?" he asked. "It's a storybook! I read it all by myself!" I said. He smiled and said "Is that true? Well what's it about?" he asked. I was trying to remember what it was about "Hmm..." I said, then it finally hit me "Um.. it's about a princess, it's about a barve knight rescuing a kidnapped princess, from a high tower, the princess had long golden hair, maybe even longer than the tower was. And-" I got cut of by onii-san "I'm guess the princess and the knight will fall in love right?" he asked. "Y-Yes, how did you know that?" I asked. "It's how every so-called fairy tale ends." he stated. "But isn't it supposed to end like that? A happy ending?" I said. "Yeah, but it gets boring because the keep using the same ending, and why is it always princesses? Can't it be normal people?" he said. "I guess you are indeed correct. But onii-san, can I tell you a secret?" he nodded and I whispered in his ear "When I grow up I want to become a princess!" I said. "A princess?" Onii-san seemed confused. "Yes a princess" I said. "Okay then, Fine a promise you! I'll make you a princess"  
_

_End of flashback_

"You wanted to become a princess right?" he asked me. "You still remember?" I asked. He placed the tiara on my head "Of course I do!" he said smiling.

~A few minutes later~

Lucy's POV

Everyone started eating the food on the table kept on vanishing, and what was funny was that everyone was craving for the food.

"Lucy! Did you help with making the party?" Wendy asked running to me. "Wendy! Um I sorta did, Natsu did most of it, the tiara was a big surprise to me, Natsu didn't tell me about that." I said. "I guess he didn't want to tell anyone" she said smiling. "Hm I guess so. I can't believe you're still wearing the cat ears, I thought you would take it off after you wore the tiara." I stated. "OH MY! I toally forgot about the cat ears and the dress! I should change right? I should, I should" Wendy said. "No don't take off the dress and the cat ears, It suits you well and Natsu picked it out for you, personally" I informed her. "R-Really? I thought it was a birthday present from Romeo," Wendy said. "F-From Romeo, I see. Oh yeah, could you say sorry to your friend? We had to drag him into this party" I said. "Oh yes I should" Wendy said and ran off to Romeo

Wendy's POV

I ran to Romeo as fast as I could when I reached him he said "Happy birthday Wendy!" with a smile. "T-Thank you, Um I just wanted to say sorry that you had to be dragged into this. Tell me what my brother did to you to do that. You should've just told me directly!" I said. "No, need to say sorry! I actually enjoyed taking you home! But to be honest I didn't want to do it at first, but eventually I did. And I'm glad I did! Really!" He said. "Romeo..." I said shyly while blushing. "Wendy! It's time to take a picture!" Mira-nee said holding her camera. Mira-nee was rather fond of her camera, she always liked to take pictures at events like these. Either it's a funeral or a birthday, if you want to smile for the camera, Mira-nee is your girl! "Mira-nee! Just a sec!" I told her. "Romeo, take a photo with me!" I said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him to Mira-nee. "Mira-nee, first take a photo of me and Romeo!" I suggested. "Okay then! Say cheese!" Mira-nee said. The camera flashed and I posed with a peace sign and Romeo was just smiling. "All done! Wanna see it?" she asked. "Lemme see!" I said. She showed us the picture. "I like it!" I said. "Can I have a copy of that?" Romeo said. "Sure!" Mira-nee said.

After that we took some more pictures, group pictures I mean. It all seemed happy. This was definitely the best birthday ever!

I ran to onii-san "Onii-san, arigatou! You pulled of the best birthday ever! But why is there so many cats?" I said. "Don't you like cat Wendy?" Lucy said. "Yeah you like cats right?" Onii-san said. "I would ask the same thing, you never talk about them at school at all" Romeo said coming near is. "Cats? Oh, I don't think so. What made you think that I liked cats?" I asked them. "But I thought you did?" Onii-san said. "No I don't" I said. "No way..." Lucy said looking down. "All my effort!" Natsu said the same way Lucy did. "But-!" Romeo said the same way as they did. They all seemed kinda bummed. "U-Uh, well I guess you could say that I like cats, they are cute" I stated. "Really? Well I glad you like it!" Onii-san said. "Hey Wendy, I thought you were gonna change, why are you still wearing that?" Romeo said. "Oh you noticed? Well Lucy said it suits me so I don't really have a reason to take it off." I said. "Now that you mention it, it does kinda suit you" Onii-san said. "Yeah it sorta does...hey I know why don't we call you the neko princess?" Romeo said. "Neko princess?" I said. "Neko princess? It suits Wendy!" Lucy said. "Wendy M. Dragneel, Neko princess, I like the sound of that" Natsu said. "Neko princess? That quite a weird title" I said. "But... I guess it does sorta suit me, alright! For now on I am the neko princess!" I stated. "All hail the neko princess!" The three of them said in unison. They started bowing at me. It was so embarrassing! But at least it was only the

m three. "Oh yeah Wendy, here!" Lucy said a handing me another present. The box was quite larger then the tiara's box. "Another present?" I said. "It's actually from Natsu, he told me to give it to you" Lucy said. "Arigatou," I said. I opened the box, and I heard a kinda 'meow' sound. When it was fully open I saw a white cat with a pink ribbon wrapped around its neck. "A cat?" I said. "Yes" Lucy said. "What is it?" I asked. "It's a girl" Onii-san said. "No way! This has to be some sorta joke right? This can't be real, right?" I said. "It _is _real. Now yo know it's a girl what will you name it?" Lucy asked. "Hmm..." I said. I took the cat out of it's box I held it up and looked at it clearly. "Hmmm...I can't think of any" I said. "How about tiffany?" Lucy said. "No, It doesn't seem right for a white cat" I said. "Lily?" Romeo suggested. "Nah, I don't like it" I said. "Charles maybe?" Natsu said. "Charles huh? Well Charles it is!"

After a few minutes later people started leaving including Romeo. After everyone went I looked around the place carefully. I looked at the streamers, counted how many happy birthday signs there were. It still look like a dream to me. Never in my wildest dream would I thought I would be called 'Princess' let alone 'Neko Princess'

"You got your dream, didn't you?" Onii-san said. "Onii-san! Well I did thanks to you" I said. "Why would you think I'd forgot about that?" he said. "Nothing, but still thank you" I said. "Don't mention it." he said.

It really was the best birthday ever! And I'll never forget it! _Never_!

* * *

**A/N: Weeeeee! Done! I had so much fun writing that! I love seeing Natsu as a big brother! Don't ya think he's cute? Anyway don't forget to review, follow and favorite! Btw I'm thinking I'm gonna write a little one-shot for Jerza week so please bare with me if I don't get to update quickly. BUt still it's a one-shot not an entire series -_- Yeah, look out for that one-shot 'kay? I need to sleep right now it's about to be 12, I don't think I can grow anymore! Did you notice that I written it a bit differently? Do you like it that way? Because I'm thinking I'm gonna start writing like this from now on. Anway Ja Ne, minna-san *waves and smiles then turns back and walks away***

**~Aiya-chan**


	9. Grocery

**A/N: Kyaaaaaa! Gomena minna! Bow 100X This is so late. They cut of our internet connection because we didn't pay for it '-_- I'm in my granma and grandpa's house and I borrowed my nee-san's USB so I could update.**

**Disclaimer: NaLu isn't canon yet, proof that i do not own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

Lucy's POV

I woke up today and realized it was a Saturday, I woke up way to early and I wanted to go back to sleep, but I couldn't _"Perhaps I could just take a nap later" _I thought. I fixed my bed, took a shower and changed to my maid outfit. Yes, I got in it again. I brushed my hair and braided it into two pony tail or what you would call 'twin tails'. I went downstairs to make onigri.

I walked in hearing snoring. _"Who's that?" _I thought. Then I noticed it was Natsu, he was sleeping at the table, I think he was drooling a bit. "Natsu?" I spoke. _"He's asleep" _I thought. I looked at him carefully. I didn't realize his hair was so pink. My hands started touching them. It's so soft, like I was petting a puppy. I placed my chin on top of his hair. What I didn't know was my chest was right in front of Natsu's face. "I didn't know you were this kind of person, Luce" he said, I'm sure he was blushing. "Kya! Master you're awake." I say jumping off Natsu, blushing. My blood rushed to my cheeks, I could feel the red shade on my face. "Master I didn't know you were awake" I said as I touch my cheeks. "I wasn't" He replied. "Would you like breakfast master?" I said. "No, I plan on sleeping again, but yeah maybe I'll have a snack" He said. "Oh, okay. Wait just a sec" I said. I walked to the fridge and I opened it. I spotted some sushi so I out it out and placed it on top of the table. "Master, erm, here" I said. He took one and started eating it. "Do you want one again?" He said. "Uh, no thanks" I said. "I think I'll eat later" I said. I heard a sudden 'meow' sound. "What's that?" I said. "It's Charles," Natsu said. "Oh, yeah, I forgot you got a cat." I said. "Where's Wendy then?" he asked. "What do you mean?" I said. "Charles slept in Wendy's Room" he said. "Ohayo Onii-san, and also Lucy" Wendy said walking in. "Speak of the devil, Ohayo Wendy" Natsu said. "Konnichiwa Wendy would you like to eat?" I said. "Sure," she said.

After a few minutes Natsu, Wendy and I finished our breakfast. I started washing the dishes.

"Lucy, can you go to the grocery? We're missing a few things in the fridge" He said. "What _are _you missing?" I asked. "Um, only a few things, the list is in my room" He said. "Oh okay. When should I do it?" I asked. "Right now would be good." He said. "Right now? Really?" I said. "Yeah, what do you think?" He said. "What about the money?" I asked. "Get it from Kinana" He said.

As he said I went into his room, and I looked for the list. He should've been more specific, _much more _specific. I ended up looking for it in his room for 30 minutes. Hs room was very messy. It couldn't be helped, it _was _Natsu. Nevertheless, I found the list and went Kinana for the money. "Make sure you get everything on the list, and come back before 7, alright?" She reminded me and handed me the money. "Okay then, see ya 7" I said. "Oh and Lucy, Ms. and Mr. Dragneel are coming back from a trip, so maybe come earlier than 7" she said. I gulped "Noted" "Are you okay? You seem a bit tense" She said. "It's nothing really. It's just my first time meeting them" I said. "Oh, well they're nice, they're not really mean. I guess you don't have to worry" she said. I sigh "Okay then" I ran outside and went to their car. I hopped in and they drove me to the grocery store. "Thank you" I say as I step out. I walk straight to the carts and I pulled the cart and started pushing it. I started with the dairy. I got cheese, milk, butter, and a lot more. "Lucy-san, what are you doing here?" a tall blunette told me. "Juvia? Well actually I-" I got cut off. "Do you need help?" she said. "Um, yeah sure" I said. "What do you need to find?" she asked. "Um well…" I said.

After a few minutes Juvia found nearly everything on the list. I made my way to the counter. "Lucy-san, you aren't missing anything, right?" she asked. "No. Um, Juvia when did you start working here?" I asked. "Juvia only started working a few days ago, but it's only part-time" she said. "But why would you work at a place like this?" I asked. "Well, Juvia wanted to work in a restaurant but there were no more available spots left. So Juvia decided to work here" she said. "I see. What are you saving up for?" I asked. "The trip to sakuragaoka park of course! Juvia has to pay with her own money. Juvia's father said that if Juvia wants to go, Juvia will only pay with her own money. But it's quite hard" she said. "Oh, I see. You want to join the school trip huh? Well don't expect me there, I don't want to go" I said. "You don't want to go? But Why?" she asked. "Well my father already took me to Sakuragaoka Park. I don't want to go there again" I said. "Oh come on! The trip is overnight. So we have cabins to sleep in! Also we have free breakfast!" she said. "Still I don't want to come. Besides I don't have the money" I explained. "But then why did you start working at the Dragneel estate?" she said. "Um, I have a personal problem" I said. "But how did you know?" I asked. "Well actually I heard rumors. I didn't believe it at first, but it looks like its true. But Lucy-san be careful" Juvia said. "Why would I need to be careful" I asked. "Apparently he's stalking a girl. But I don't really think that's true." Juvia said. "Yeah, Natsu doesn't seem like the type to do that." I said. "Are you close to Natsu?" she asked. "Um, no, not really. I mean yeah I 'm quite comfortable with him, but we're not 'best friends' he drives me insane and not the good kind" I said. "I thought you two were together." Juvia said. "Eh?! Why would you think that?" I said started to blushing. "Well, because whenever you two are together, you two are just so cute together!" she said. "WOAH, WOAH, WOAH. STOP RIGHT THERE. Let me just clear this out, me and Natsu are not an item! We're the total opposite! We're pretty much mortal foes!" I said. A red shade flooded on my face. I swear my head was smoking. "Whatever you say" Juvia said. "You know Juvia you have to stop believing in those rumors" I said. "That thing with Natsu with you, that wasn't a rumor. It was simply Juvia's opinion." She said. "Whatever you say Juvia, I have to go now, see ya on Monday" I said and bought the stuff and went back to the car.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lucy! Thank goodness you're here. Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel are coming in 5 minutes!" Kinana said rushing to me. She grabbed my wrist and took me into the kitchen. I put down the bags and started setting the table while Kinana place the food on the table. Natsu and Wendy sat down and Kinana and I stood near the table with our hands placed near our laps and we waited for them.

After a few minutes they still haven't arrived. Natsu got a text and it turns out that their flight was delayed and that they would tomorrow night because of a storm. _"What a relief" _I said.

After bed we took a shower and went straight sleep. What was weird that I couldn't see to get what Juvia said out of my mind. _"Stupid Juvia, making me think these sorts of things" _

I couldn't sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I forgot to add I have school now '-_- it's such a bummer. Anyway I wrote 2 chapters only because of school. Right after a I post this one i'll post the other one. Yeah I know or those who have watched K-On Sakuragaoka is a school here it's a park but in reality...it's a station, a train station somewhere in Yamato. Next chapter here we go! **

**~Aiya-chan**


	10. I didn't

**A/N: Here I am with a written 10th chapter. Now READ!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not mine!**

* * *

I didn't sleep at all. Of course I didn't want it to be a huge problem. So I decided to ignore it.

Staying up all night was definitely not ideal. Huge eye bags appeared on my face. My hair was all messy and I saw glimpses of black spots as I stood up. I rubbed my eyes as I took the towel. I knew I had to hurry because it was a school day. Also I had to deal with Natsu.

After my shower I went to Natsu's bedroom and as expected, he was still asleep. I went closer to him. I went nearer to his face. I just stared. "How could Juvia think that you and I were a couple, huh? If I was the world would be so twisted" I mumbled. "_But still, you're pretty cute when you sleep" _I wondered. I smiled with a slight blush.

Before I knew he opened his eyes. I moved back from him "D-Did I wake you?" I said. "What are you doing in my room?" he said, still half asleep. I didn't notice that he wasn't wearing a shirt up 'till now. "M-Master hurry up and take a shower and then eat breakfast! Wear a shirt!" I screamed pushing him to his bathroom and slammed the door, with my face completely red. _"What the hell was that about?! Did I overreact? I mean it isn't the first time I saw him with no shirt on! I was probably just stunned; yes definitely I was just stunned"_

I went out of his room immediately. I went to the kitchen finding Wendy eating breakfast. "Morning Wendy" I said. "Morning Lucy, is Onii-san awake?" Wendy asked. "Yeah he's in the shower." I said.

After I ate, Wend went to school and I waited for Natsu to go downstairs. "Natsu!" I screamed. "Hurry up!" I continued. This time he actually made it easier for me. "Hey, Luce where's Wendy?" He asked. "She already went ahead, we have to go as well" I reminded. And so Natsu and I made our way to school.

Once we reached our classes I walked to my seat and placed my bag at the back of my chair. As I sat down they gave us flyers to the trip to Sakuragaoka Park. The fair was 1,000 jewels (yet another reason for me not wanting to go).

"Lucy-san! Are you going to the field trip?" Juvia approached me."I don't plan on going, its way to expensive. Didn't I tell you that yesterday?" I said. "Oh yeah that's right. Sorry Juvia forgot. But why can't you go? Aren't you still working?" she asked. "Yeah I am. But that's because of a—personal reason-" I said. "Okay, but if you do you'll see me near the lake under a sakura tree" she and went back to her seat. I chuckled as I saw her run away. Of the park was filled with cherry blossom trees, where else would you be? I remember the first time my mother and father brought me there. We went canoeing around the lake and I brought my doll with me. I remembered how my doll was so close to fall into the lake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After school~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-(**A/N: They're already home by the way**)-

How odd. Natsu didn't strive to have more food. He didn't seem to be in a good mood.

"Natsu," I approached him "Do you want any food?" I asked. "No thanks." He said blankly. _"What's wrong with him today?" _I thought. "Lucy-san can you brush Charles' fur?" Wendy said coming in, holding Charles in her hands. "O-Okay" I said. We went to her room and she handed me Charles and a brush and I started brushing her fur. "Wendy have you noticed that Natsu's behavior is a bit different today?" I said. "I have, but I don't think it's too big, tomorrow he'll be back to normal for sure" Wendy said. "Really?" I said. _"I wonder what's really up" _I said. "All done" I said. I gave her Charles and went out to find Natsu.

I found him in the kitchen eating strawberry flavored ice cream _"Good he's eating again" _I thought. I approached him "Master, what's wrong with you today?" I asked. "What do you mean?" he asked taking another scoop of ice cream. "You seem a bit weird today" I said. "Ah, it's nothing. Um Luce are you going to Sakuragaoka Park?" he asked. "No, why?" I said. "No, you're going" he said. "Eh? Wha-why? But I-" I got cut off. "I know, I know. I'll pay for everything. You just need to be there" he said. "O-Okay" I said. _"What the hell is he plotting now?" _I thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dinner~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As planned Mr. and Ms. Dragneel came home completely tired. They both seemed nice. When I introduced myself they welcome open arms (okay maybe not open arms but they were polite to me). "Natsu are you and Wendy going to the field trip?" Ms. Dragneel "Yes mom. Lucy's coming as well" he replied. "Oh, is that so? Well that's good, we have someone to look after Natsu other than Wendy" Mr. Dragneel. I chuckled very lightly.

After dinner we all went to our bedrooms and slept. I can't believe that I over reacted so much. I like master's parents. They're nice and very adaptable. One more day until the field trip. I still can't figure out what's in his mind. _"What if he likes me? What will I do now? He can't like me. But...do I like him?" _I thought. I'm afraid this'll be another sleepless night.

Turning and turning again asking the same question 'Do I like Natsu?'

After I came to a conclusion;

I didn't want to like my Master.

But I do…

* * *

**A/N: *sigh* Yes you read right Lucy likes Natsu. Well it had to be done soon *smiles* Anyway I think they'll be like 5 more chapters let until he end. Not sure if there's a sequel BUT it's not over yet. Does Juvia seem a bit OOC? Just tell me 'kay? This chapter is a bit shorter than my last one (gomena). Hai minna-san, I have school and it's 8 I still have time! But I don't think I'll get the next chapter up tomorrow because as I said no internet connection. I'll have another two chapters up by next week (hopefully). Thanks or being so understanding! Ja Ne minna-san!**

**~Aiya-chan**


	11. Mixed Emotions

**A/N: Here i am again :) Still not sure if our internet connection is okay i it is maybe I can have another chapter on Sunday or Monday (Other than the next one I'm gonna post). Btw, I'm in my grandparent's house.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

_"Why should I be feeling or even thinking this?" _I thought. Sure I had admitted that I have 'feelings' for Natsu. But still didn't 'plan' this at all. The thing that I 'planned' was to pay my debt to Isabelle Sawako not fall in love with an airhead! No...I don't 'love' Natsu...I'll just say that I'm quite not sure about my feelings for Natsu. But I'm afraid about what will happen next if these feelings _are _true. What would happen to me, will I hide it and endure everything I feel, or... I have to do what everyone else fears, confession.

Countless questions buzzing through my head, and, as predicted, another restless night

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I slept for only 4 hours, I'm never gonna get taller! I did my normal routine, wake up, shower, eat and check Natsu. Natsu likes breakfast in bed and Kinana is in charge of breakfast I have time to get some extra sleep.

After my 5 minute nap I checked Natsu. "Master! Are you ready to go to school?" I said smiling and slightly a bit nicer. "I don't wanna go" he said, not even taking a glance at me. "Come on! Tomorrow is the field trip and we need to discuss it" I said still smiling. "Fine, fine" he said turning of the television. "Great! Wendy is-" I got interrupted. "What's that silly smile of yours?" he asked. "Huh? Th-this? You don't like it?" I said, still smiling. "I never said that, I think it's cute" He said. "R-Really?" my smile started fading. I started blushing slightly. "Come on Luce, we're gonna be late" he said passing me. "Oh, hai, hai!" I said

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At school~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After I placed my bag at my chair and went straight to the assembly area. We started discussing about the trip now called camp, four days and three nights staying at Sakuragaoka Park. First we go there by bus about a 3 hour drive but with traffic 4 hours. First we eat then we take a break. Then we do activities and then a few more breaks and at night sleep. And at the last day we go hiking all over Sakuragaoka Park, seems simple? Then we talked about the supplies. The normal things to bring; snacks (a lot of snacks) clothes and etc. They said that they weren't gonna separate the girls and the boys in the buss but the girls and boys have separate cabins. Now that was a relief.

After the assembly we went straight to class and we had our subjects. In the middle of it, Juvia and I were secretly giving notes

_Juvia: Lucy-san, Juvia thought that you weren't going to camp._

_Me: Natsu made me_

_Juvia: Ohhhhh...Juvia understands_

I start to blush as I write

_Me: Juvia you're really stupid you know?_

_Juvia: Juvia is stupid? Why is she?_

_Me: I had no sleep for 2 days!_

_Juvia: Why is it Juvia's fault?_

_Me: Because I kept on thinking on what you said_

_Juvia: What did Juvia say?_

_Me: The thing about Natsu and me!_

_Juvia: And...?_

_Me: I think I have feelings for Natsu!_

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lunch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I took out my bento and stated eating the rice balls, now I shaped them like soccer balls **(A/N: Or footballs if you're in England)**, I left the rest for Natsu, who was already munching on his own food. "Luce, are you gonna finish that?" he asked. I sigh "No," I say sliding my boxed lunch to him. "Thanks Luce!" he said opening my bento. "I'm guessing I'm gonna have to pack your bags" I said, "You can but normally I do it" he said. "_You_ do it? I'm quite surprised" I exclaimed. "Why are you so surprised? I'm not a baby I _can_ do things" He said taking a bite of (what used to be) my food. "Nothing, never mind" I said. "Hey, I heard that they're getting a photographer for the camp, I don't know why, but maybe you could recommend Mira-san, I heard she's good at it anyway" I suggested. "She's already thephotographer. She was chosen already." He said. "Really? Well that's good." I said.

After I finished my Lunch I went straight back to my classroom, Natsu and I separated. Juvia approached me and grabbed my arm and dragged me out again "Juvia? What are you doing?" I said. "Juvia has to ask something to Juvia's so-called best friend" she said. I looked around it seemed that Juvia picked a place without any witnesses. Seems like it's a bit too private to even whisper it in class, and she seemed sort of... creepy...

Juvia's POV

Juvia made sure to pick a place without anyone there. She stared at Lucy, trying to intimidate her.

Juvia sighed and said "Juvia wishes to confess or, um, ask something to Lucy, if you promise not to tell anyone" she said. "Okay! Okay! I won't tell! Now say it!" she said. "GRAY-SAMA IS JUVIA'S AND ONLY JUVIA'S! UNDERSTAND?" Juvia shouted. "Gray? Gray Fullbuster? Why would I like him? We've only talked about 3-4 times and he's in Natsu's class, I barely even know the guy!" she said. "Your response is dependable, sorry Juvia shouted at you" Juvia said, starting to blush. "But, Juvia if you really needed to know that sort of thing, then, does that mean you like Gray?" she asked. "W-Well, who wouldn't? Gray-sama is intelligent and handsome. B-But Juvia has failed to tell him several times, whenever he comes to the grocery, Juvia tries to say it but she somehow can't say it. However Juvia is sure of her feelings. I'm sure that Gray-sama is aware of them as well, he might not have the answer to Juvia's secret question" I said.

Lucy's POV

"Secret question, what do you mean?" I asked. Whatever comes out of Juvia's mouth is somewhat...interesting. "Juvia's secret question is _'Do you like Juvia?'_. It is a secret because Juvia hasn't said it. Juvia just hopes it won't be a secret for long" she said. "Aren't you scared if he says no?" I said. "Juvia hasn't thought about it that way. But Juvia am positive that he will say yes. But if Gray-sama does say no, Juvia will keep trying, and if she fails, she'll try again, and again and again until Juvia gets the right answer then Juvia will be happy!" she said smiling. "You know Juvia, you're pretty positive about this" I said. "And...?" she said. "Well, if just a bit of that positivity went to me, maybe I can find out my true feelings for Natsu" I said. "Juvia is sure that you will be able to find out, and when you do; good luck!" she said and started pulling me to the classroom.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After school I went straight to the mansion with Natsu and when we reached it I changed and I started packing my stuff for the trip tomorrow. I started with my clothes then my own necessities, after that I put some snacks in, and two small pillows. After that I got a small bag to put my money in. After a few minutes I finished packing. I went outside to check on Natsu. When I opened the door I saw him busy packing his own stuff, "Are you nearly done?" I asked stepping in. "Nearly I'm just picking my snacks, I wan to bring all of them but there's too many" he said. I sigh "You're hopeless Master" I said coming to him. I picked two of the twenty snacks that were on the floor. "Now, which one of these two is your favorite?" I said. "Um...that one." He said pointing at on one of the snacks. "Alright then, keep doing that until you get 10 and the leave 3" I said. "I guess I could do that" he said. "Okay then, put your alarm on 3:30 am 'kay?" I said. I closed the door and went straight to bed. _"I wonder what would happen if some of that positivity comes to me. But then again, I don't know my true feelings yet"I thought._

And then I finally slept.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter is next!**

**~Aiya-chan**


	12. Sakuragaoka Park

**A/N: Here!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

I woke up exactly 5 minutes before 3. Again I did the same routine; wake up, shower, eat, check Natsu. Today after I ate I saw Natsu re-checking his stuff already in his school uniform. "Need any help?" I said. "Nah, I think I'm good" he said standing up. "Okay then hurry up and go downstairs we'll be leaving soon" I said. "Okay," he said. I went out, got my stuff and put it downstairs. While waiting for Natsu I went to tell Wendy that we were going already. After, I saw Natsu stepping out of his room just as I close Wendy's door. Together we walked downstairs; somehow I was walking sort of slowly. Sure, maybe I did want to talk to him more, but that doesn't mean anything, right?

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At school~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We arrived and we went straight to our lines and luckily we were in the same bus. I sat next to Natsu, but believe me, my first choice would've been Juvia, but since Gray was in the same bus, she saw it as a chance to get even closer to him. In the end I was still stuck with Natsu.

2 hours later we were half way through. I decided to sleep in the bus because of course sleeping at eleven and waking up at 3 is definitely not ideal.

I only slept for thirty minutes and there were already 3 pictures of me sleeping in Natsu's phone, making me regret even sleeping. I'm just lucky that I wasn't drooling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We arrived at Sakuragaoka Park. It was...to be honest, pretty-in-pink. The grass was perfectly colored with a light shade of green, the pavements were flawlessly flat, no rocks or humps anywhere near the pavements. We noticed rock formations and a few fountains, all topped with angels pouring down water which was sparkly and clean. Everything looked lovely, but of course the highlight of the park was definitely the cherry blossoms. They were light pink with sturdy branches in a beautiful shade of brown. Behind all was a lovely spring water lake. There was also a hot spring next to some rock formations covered by a wooden wall.

We went to our cabins. Of course the cabins were wooden. Inside were bunk beds and as planned, I bunked with Juvia. We took out or lunch and ate. Again I took out my tori bento; I finally get to eat a whole bento. After my boxed lunch we went outside to take a tour. We saw, well mostly Sakura trees, but we saw how to get into the hot spring and of course what to do when we get lost, because the park was unexpectedly big. And there wasn't a spot without seeing Sakura trees so it was nearly just like a forest but prettier.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Night time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

I stretch as I say "Haaiiiii! Minna-san, who would like to go to the hot spring with me?" I looked around. "Juvia would love to come" Juvia said. After a few minutes most of the girls went to the hot springs. Thank goodness it wasn't mixed bath. After my bath I changed and went for a walk near the lake.

As I walked I remembered my mother and father holding my hand as I balance on the short brick wall (probably the only the only brick thing on the park). My mother and father took turns on holding my hand, while I was holding my doll. We were all just happy.

There I found was a sitting Natsu. "Senpai? What are you doing here?" I asked. "Nothing" he said. "Shouldn't you be sleeping, or at least in your cabin?" I asked. "Why are _you _doing here" he said. "Point taken" I said. He was sitting down on the short brick wall so I decided to sit next to him. "You know, my parents used to take me here all the time, I would walking right here" I said pointing to the brick wall. "Don't bother telling me where your mother is" he said. "Why?" I asked. "Because I know where she is" he said. "Really, where?" I said looking up the skies."Right there" he said pointing at the sky."Where?" I asked. "Right there! In that big star!" he said. "Senpai, that's really cheesy" I said. "So what if it is? Don't you agree?" he said. "Well..." I said. "Whatever" he said putting down his arm and his hand landed on mine. "Uh, senpai..." I said as I blush. He completely ignored me. _"Doesn't he feel my hand?!" _I said. "Natsu! I mean senpai, I need to go now" I said slipping my hand off.

I went to the cabin and saw everyone else asleep. Tomorrow we had games so I guess everyone wanted to get sleeping, I don't know why they still have games, we're already in high school not middle school.

I went bed and slept.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The nextday~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

I woke up, brush my teeth **(A/N: Only now that I've noticed that I've never said that Lucy has ever brushed her teeth, but yes she has), **showered and changed.

I went outside to join jogging. I saw that Mira-san joined and started taking photos. I tried to keep up with her and fair enough I did. "Mira-san hi" I said. "Oh hello Lucy how's Natsu?"She asked. "He's fine, how about you?" I asked. "I'm alright, getting into photography is fun, and maybe you should try it" she suggested. "No thanks, I'm gonna stick to writing" I replied. "Whatever you say" she said.

After jogging I went back to the cabins and after that I went to the hot springs simply because no one was there.

I took off the towel and stepped inside the hot spring. I start to sink trying not think about Natsu. _"Don't think about him, don't think about him" _I said a million times. When my whole body sank inside the water, I jumped and screamed "I'm burning alive in here!" and I went back to normal. "Oh, hello Lucy-san. Is Juvia interrupting?" she asked. "No not at all" I replied. "Since we're alone, can Juvia tell you a secret?" she asked. "S-Sure..." I said. And she whispered in my ear.

* * *

**A/N: Ermahgerd that OVA! GaLe and JerZa feels! As I said Next chapter will probably be up on Monday or Sunday but I'm still not sure of that. Yes you saw right I changed my name again. Sorry '-_- But anyway Until next time! Don't forget to review! And um..sorry I said that Lucy actually liked Natsu but in these chapter that I just uploaded It said she doesn't know what she feelings yet. But of course you already know :)**

** ~Aiya-chan**


	13. What day is it today?

**A/N: Yup sorry about that secret cliffe. And sorry that this is sooooo late! I got ino rping and no it isn't fairy tail. It's a tekken (I'm obsessed). But i'm not much of a good rper.  
**

**Btw: To crystalclear, I live in Quezon city, not Quezon, Quezon city, but I will tell no further details**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail. I just you know...want to.**

* * *

She whispered in my ear, "Juvia has confessed her true feelings to Gray-sama" she spoke. I started to blush. "No way!" I said. She nodded and started to blush, and not because of the hot spring. "Well, what did he say?" I asked. She looked up then down then side to side as if she was looking for me. "Um...well Gray-sama didn't really have a chance to answer" she said. I stood there silent for a while. I didn't know how to react. "W-what do you mean?" I said. "Well, after Juvia said it Erza-san called for me. Juvia still doesn't know what he feels for Juvia" **(A/N: Sorry Lyvia fans)**. "Is that so?" I said. "Yes. But Juvia is still thinking positive!" she said. "Ya know Lucy-san...maybe you can tell Natsu abut-" I cut her off. "I know what you're about to say but I still don't know what I feel. So no, I can't do that, at least not now" I said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a few obstacle courses we were completely exhausted. We decided to take a break. Since girls and boys weren't allowed to go in each other's cabins, and as expected people are getting really annoyed. But of course none of that affected any part of me. Although, my friend here could stop rambling about 'Gray-sama' "Still didn't tell you, huh?" I said. "This is too much Lucy! Gray-sama must be avoiding the question!" she said. "Juvia, I really think that's not true" I said making her slightly calmer. "You really think so?" she asked me. "Positive" I said. "Maybe he'll tell Juvia later!" she said. "Later? Juvia, you do know that we aren't supposed go to each other's cabins, right?" I said. "Juvia knows that, later some students are planning on doing a test of courage!" she said. "A test of courage? Aren't we not allowed to do that?" I said. "You play too much under the rules, Lucy." she said. "Oh, please, if Erza-san wasn't going here, I would've done that yesterday" I said. "But Erza-san is the one that planned it!" Juvia said. "Erza-san did it? Well I'm not surprise" I said. "So are you coming?" Juvia asked. "Um, well, I promised Ms. Dragneel that I'd keep and eye on Natsu, and there's no doubt that Natsu will be joining, so I don't really have a choice, don't I?" I said. "You can choose to use that as an excuse, Lucy. But Juvia thinks that you just want to spend time with Natsu-san" Juvia said. "Say what you will, I won't say anything, but do you really think I'd use _that _as an excuse?" I said. "Juvia just thinks that's you!"

she said.

After my little chat with Juvia, I went outside and sat on the very same place I did yesterday. I turned and looked at the lake. The water was pure blue and it was somehow sparkling. The light of the sunset was balance on the water. As I remember the first time I went here I look at the reflection of the cherry blossom trees.

_Flashback_

_"Mama, Papa! Lets go fishing!" I said. "I don't think they have fishes here, sweetie" my mother said gently. "But there is!" I said. I pointed to the koi pond. "Mama, Papa! Look!" I said as I run there. "Would you like one?" my mother asked. "We get to keep it?" I asked. She nodded. "Can I have one?" I asked._

_End of flashback_

Funny, the if i can re-call the fish only lasted a month. Well I couldn't blame myself, I was only 5. But also I can't remember why I went here. I do remember coming here I just don't remember when. Odd. I usually remember these kinds of things.

"LUCY!" Natsu screamed. "S-Senpai? What are you doing here?" I asked. "Can I talk to you?" he asked. "A-Aren't w-w-we already talking?" I say, suddenly flustered. "Luce, you're red, are you sick?" he asked. "Oh, no, it's um, nothing" I said. "Can I give you something?" he said. "What is it?" I asked. He took out a small white box with a red ribbon on it. "For me?" I asked. He handed it to me. I opened the box, and inside it was a simple necklace. "What's this for?" I asked. "It's your birthday isn't it?" he said. "It is? Oh that's right it is" I said. "How could I forget?" I said. "More importantly how did you know?" I asked. "Well, I can't really say that" he said. "What?" It was odd because never have I ever once told Natsu or anyone at the mansion my birthday. "You didn't need to buy me anything" I said. "Don't be too surprised Wendy gets one from me ever year." he said. "Oh really? Well thanks, This is...really sweet" I said.

At that moment I swear, I skipped a beat. Like something happened to the ground, it felt like I was somehow, floating.

_"So that's why we went here" _I thought.

On that very day it was my birthday.

* * *

**A/N: Done! I killed two birds with one stone! New update and a contribution for NaLu week! Still I'm not sure if I had to put that in. Anyway expect another update this week (If I have time tomorrow). But next week I have mid-terms so I can't touch the laptop. Anyway, as I said before this story is near to it's end but I'm thinking of making a sequel. Look at my profile if you want t learn more about it (even though it only a little information about it). Ja, Ne for now!**

**Btw: In the Philippines July 1 was yesterday, so this is late (planning on just making a drabble day 2) **

**~Aiya-chan**


	14. My Test of Courage

**A/N: Okay here we go**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that evening~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I went inside the cabin, approaching my bed to go to sleep, I must at least have an hour of sleep before we go out. I'm sure that test is going to take long. I never would've thought that a park could be this big.

"Lu-chan you're going to sleep as well?" Levy asked me. "Levy-chan, I think you're the only one still awake, at least other than me" I said as I look around. "Not exactly, some of the girls are outside the cabin and went to the lake, I don't know if we're allowed to swim though" Levy said. "Really? I thought we could." I said. "Really, but it's a lake" Levy said. "I guess you're right. But the last time I went here they allowed people to swim here" I said. "You went here already?" she asked. "Actually yes, yes I have" I said. "Well lucky you!" Levy said. "Anyway I have to sleep, I can't sleep during that test of courage" Levy said. "Yeah me too, I guess"

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Night time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I closed the door shut finding myself outside alone. It seems that everyone has already went. I wanted to sleep. But i couldn't, I had to go outside.

I bundled-up a bit because well, it was freezing outside. After a few minutes I went along with the crowd as we walked we separated slowly, but I still had to stay at least close to Natsu. But i didn't want to feel to clingy. It was surprising how he still didn't see me, I felt like it was stalking. But of course I looked at it as only looking after Natsu. Besides I wouldn't want anyone to notice that I like him or have 'feelings' for him. Except for Juvia of course.

Night goes darker as I walk. Looking around I find strange creatures, slugs or snails of the sort. I feel sort of scared, but I kept on telling myself that I was seeing things. _"Natsu doesn't seem to be knowing where he's going" _ I thought. I'm sure Natsu was, without a doubt, lost. No one was near us at all. I kept my eyes on Natsu all the time that I didn't seem to notice that no one was there. I guess it was that important.

Night goes even darker. It seemed almost pitch-black. Something was different, there definitely was. I felt something ticklish near my ankle. I look down and saw nothing. Again I reminded myself that I was just feeling things. I felt some sort of presence near me, I look around nothing was there. I look up and find Natsu no where. "Natsu," I mumbled. It seemed even darker. "Natsu." I spoke slightly louder. I took steps forward. "Natsu!" I screamed loudly, but not loud enough to wake the teachers. I tripped and found myself on the floor, "BOO!" Natsu shouted, coming out of nowhere. "S-Senpai! Wh-What are you doing here?" I asked blushing, still stuck to the ground. "I could ask you the same question, Luce" he said. "U-Um" I was completely speechless. "By the way, when did you stop saying master?" he asked. Of course I didn't have any excuse for that. "Why are you following me?" he ask. _"So many questions!" _ I thought. "You see Nat-I mean- Master, I was well, I was just looking after you. You see, as an employee of the Dragneel estate, I have to do that. Your mother ordered me to!" I said. _"That was a total lie!" _ I thought. I couldn't think of anything else to tell him! Honestly I was speechless after I fell to the ground. "You could've just told me, Lucy. It's like you're so uncomfortable around me!" he said. After what I said to Juvia, I'm pretty sure I do. "W-What are you talking about? O-Of course not" I said. "Lucy you're red. Are you sick" he said getting closer. "S-Senpai, I-I'm f-fine!" I said. "Whatever you say Luce. Now hurry up, we might not get back, it's getting dark" he said, heading backwards. "W-Wait for me!" I screamed.

As we walked I notice the night go even darker. I could here crickets chirping. "Senpai, do you know where we're going?" I asked. He wasn't quick to answer "Um, sure maybe" he said. "Are we lost" i said. He looked up and said "Hey you're the one who's been here before you should know!" He said hesitantly. I knew it. though it seemed to really bother him. "Senpai, I think we should find the others, we might end up lost" I said. "This is a test of courage, we're supposed to be separated" he said looking at me. I'm guessing he was referring to me. It didn't seem like he was talking about anyone, but I know I think I'm just bothering him now. "Senpai, am I bothering you?" I asked. He looked confused. "Why would you think that. You're just a hopeless little puppy dog, I can't leave you!" he said. "Senpai..." I whispered. I started to feel the blush on my cheeks which was probably there all night. Despite the cold air, I was completely hot as fire. "Hey senpai, mind if I ask you something?" I asked. "What would that be?" he answered. I took a deep breath. "Natsu- I mean-senpai, w-who d-d-do y-y-y-you l-l-l-like?" I asked. His face started leaking red. he turned to me and grabbed my arms, his hands felt warm, even warmer than my face. "Why would you ask that?" he said. I didn't know how to react. I wasn't just curious about who it was, I wanted also to know who I'm up against, though it really doesn't matter because I don't plan on ever confessing to him, at least not now. "No reason" I said. He felt so close, even though his face was hardly near mine. He put his hands down. "Honestly Luce, no one" he said. I felt a sudden relief and surprise. _"What?" _I thought. "What do you mean?" I said, even though what he said was completely clear to me. "I, don't like anyone" he said. "O-Oh is that right?" I said. "E-Enough of me! What about you?" I said. I was surprised. Natsu usually doesn't ask these sort of questions! I wasn;t ready to tell him either! "Senpai, could I skip the question?" I said. "So you do like someone!" he said. "What do you mean? Of course not!" I said. "What do you mean? You said you wanted to skip the question, you just don't want to tell me!" he said. How could he see though me so easily. "Senpai, it's none of you're business!" i said. "If you won't tell me, I won't won't pay you for a month!" he said _"Sudden blackmail?" _I thought. "But Senpai!" I said. There's no coming out of this situation. I knew this day would come! But why is it so soon! "Senpai, I...I...I...I" I said. I looked at him straight in his eye. I couldn't help but blush as I saw his face looking at mine. I wasn't ready for this, even so I answered "Natsu, I like you!"

I stood there, completely embarrassed. I couldn't express it in words. "Natsu, I'm sorry, I didn't want it to happen" I said. He was frozen. I was scared of his answer. I felt in my chest, a sudden hurting, my heart, it was...broken...

* * *

**A/N: Guessing you didn't see that coming huh? HUGE SURPRISE WASN'T IT? Yeah it may seem fast but hey, at least he knows now. To them faithful reviews, THANK YOU. I didn't really thank them before, so there you go. Um, I think like at least 2 more chapters and i'll be done. Yup it's near, then again i'm not sure if it is *smirks***

**off topic: Anyone read Watashi Ni xx Shinasai? Just curious :)**

**~Aiya-chan**


	15. Night-time Cherry Blossoms

**A/N: Oh my, I'm reading the reviews right now, I hope I don't disappoint you guys (crap, now I'm worried). I let my sister read this chapter, and now she's like "YOU BETTER FINISH THAT NOW!" and all, so yea**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL. I don't own ANY manga/animes '-_-**

* * *

I was paralyzed, I couldn't even shut my mouth. Lying to him would be the best option, but I couldn't do that, I would never lie, at least to him. "Lucy..." he said. I couldn't see his eyes. I refused to even look at him. I kept looking at my pair of shoes, thinking anything other than Natsu. I would've done anything just to get out of that situation. "I'm sorry" I said. "Lucy..." He spoke again. I finally looked up. As I did he held my hands, frightening me. "Natsu," I said looking straight at him. My eyes were somehow sparkling. I was trying to look at anything other than his eyes. Though I couldn't. I wanted to look at him, so much. Nothing like this has ever happened before. Looking at his eyes and _only _his eyes. I felt the blush on my cheeks. My blood rushed at the top of my head and finally all of my head was full on red. "Natsu don't get any closer" I said. His face was so close to mine. "Natsu, move, please don't get any closer, we could almost...kiss" I said. I did it, I said 'kiss' in front of _him_. That kiss, is what I oh so secretly wanted. He started moving away, but I felt like if he did, I would somehow lose him. I didn't want him to go. I couldn't afford that, I didn't want him to get away. "Natsu, wait" I said. As I tried to kiss him, he did.

_He _kissed me.

_"Natsu..." _I thought. My eyes were wide open, as his were closed. I wanted so badly to pull away, but I didn't want to. I loved it. It was the most beautiful thing in the world. His lips felt so soft, and warm. It was cold as well, but somehow, it was suddenly warm. With our hands touching, my cold hands warmed up. _"His hands are so big" _I thought. I closed my eyes, suddenly I felt the world completely vanished. As if him and me were the only ones there. No one else on the earth's crust but us.

It was my first kiss. Even though I wanted to do it first, he did it. Was it a answer? That I wasn't sure of. He pulled back and looked at the floor blushing. "Did anyone see us?" I asked. "I hope not" he said, still with his eyes completely glued to the floor.

"Natsu, please tell me what that meant" I said. He looked up and smiled "What do you mean, Luce?" he said. He smiled, not for the first time, but it felt like he was finally happy about me. I liked the feeling. It was the most amazing smile ever. _"I guess some smiles are perfect" _I said.

"Don't we need to get back?" I said. "Yeah I guess so" he said. It was still night, I didn't want to get caught. Even so, I felt like I wanted to run away with him. Even thought he didn't give me an answer. "Natsu, do you really like me?" I asked. "Lemme get you in a little secret" he said and whispered in my ear; "I liked you from the start" he said. causing me to blush even harder. "Does this mean, we're, together?" I said. "If you'd like" he said. "You don't ask a girl that" he said. "But isn't the boy supposed to be asking the girl out?" he said. I smiled slightly "That's quite different, but the answer to your question, is _definitely_" I said. If I said no, I would've been lying, I would've died as well.

I looked at his face, his smiling face, he was happy, and so was I. I couldn't have been happier. But I still fear the day that my debt is payed, and I will, suddenly get separated from Natsu, I didn't want to. But I know it will be a very long time. "Natsu-" he interrupted me "Since when did you stop calling me Master? Or Senpai?" he asked. "But, I thought I could! I _am _your girlfriend" I giggled "I love saying that" I said. "And I love calling you that" he said "Girlfriend" he paused. "Natsu, could you not say that? It's embarrassing!" I said. "Why? Are you embarrassed of me?" he asked. "T-That's not what I mean!" I paused "Fine, you can call me anything you want" I said. "Heh, I thought you'd say that" he exclaimed. He could easily force me to do anything, because I was willing to. "Hey Natsu, what do you mean from the start?" I asked. "Huh? Well, I meant ever since I knew you" he said. "Oh, so since we bumped into each other?" I asked. "Um, no, way before. Like, the start of the year?" he said. "W-What?!" I said. "I hate to admit it, but I was quite the stalker before" he said. I smiled slightly, "Your really cute Natsu" i said, kissing him softly on his cheek. His eyes widened. "I thought, only boys do that to girls" he said. "It's totally the opposite!" I said. "What do you mean? Of course boys would be the first to kiss the girl" he stated. "What are you a girl? That's not the way it is!" I said. "Fine but let me do it!" he said and kissed my cheek "EEEEKKKKK!" a certain blunette said. "J-Juvia-?" I exclaimed. "J-Juvia didn't see anything! Forget I was even here!" she said. "J-Juvia it's okay" I said. "Really?" she replied. "Lucy you know her?" he said. "Uh, yeah, she's my best friend" I said. "Hello I'm Juvia Lockser, nice to meet you!" she said. "Hello, I'm-" he got cut off "Natsu Dragneel, yes? Let me tell you one thing; If you _ever _make Lucy-san cry, you will be haunted" she said, with some sort of dark aura. "N-Noted" he said, gulping. "Don't we need to get back?" Juvia asked. "Ah, actually we were heading back" I said. "Oh, can I join you? You see I'm pretty lost" she said. "Oh, sure" I said.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Going back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Going back to school in the bus was somehow lonely, just because Natsu wasn't there. I guess that what it means to be in love with a person, you miss them every single second of the day. "Lucy-san are you okay? You seem kind of bummed, I don't get it, isn't this the happiest day of your life?" Juvia asked. "Ah, no it's nothing" I said. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Of course, oh, by the way what happened to you and Gray?" I asked. "Juvia and Gray-sama? Juvia hasn't told you?" she asked. "No, actually" I said. "Well. Juvia was lost and well Gray-sama...f-f-found me...HE IS MY SAVIOR!" Juvia said. "So did he tell you anything about the question?" I asked. He eyes widened "I totally forgot!" she said. "Waaaahhhhh!" she started crying. "Oh, come one Juvia don't feel bad" I said. "Not even Gray-sama remembered! Juvia will never get his answer!" she said slightly weeping. "I'm sure you'll get it next week, if he doesn't, he'll be hearing from me!" I said. "No Lucy, don't hurt Gray-sama, or else, _I'll _have to kill you" she said with another sudden dark aura. "O-Of course" I said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Home!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stepped out of the turned to the left pulling my suitcase with one hand and holding Ntasu hand in the other. Again his hand was warm, it felt like I was near a fire place placing my hands near the fire, but not to close. "Natsu how do you manage to keep your hand so warm?" I asked. "How do you keep it cold?" he said. I laughed "I don't know honestly" I said.

We stepped inside the house, with his warm hand in mine, looking at him I opened the door, smiling. I stepped in the mansion and closed the door. "We're home!" Natsu exclaimed.

* * *

**A/N: Crap I just realized I said two and not one in my A/N in the last chapter oops, Yeah this is the last chapter. thanks for all the guys who followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. I love you guys so much! Guys it's not exactly the end, I'm planning to make a sequel; what do you want? Gruvia, RoWen or NaLu again? I'll let you pick (though my original idea of the sequel is supposed to be still NaLu) but if you guys want I can have moments of Gruvia, RoWen and Full-on NaLu. Like i did in this one. Please tell me! Oh, and I might post an epilogue of this so still stay tuned. Until next time, minna!**

**P.S.: Sorry about the short chapters and other stuff, now i can't stop talking..crap. okay i'll stop :)**

**READ MY OTHER FUTURE STORIES!**

**~Aiya-chan **


	16. My True Feelings!

**A/N: Gah! Sorry I just had to do this! I'm so bored and I miss this story!**

**Disclaimer: I own Fairy Tail, oh wait, it turns out i can't draw so i don't :P**

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_He tucked me in my bed and sat next to me, he kiss my lips softly and I blush slightly. I wasn't exactly used to the lovey-dovey happenings. "Natsu, I'm sorry, I'm still not used to all the kissing" I said. I had to admit it was just my first relationship, I wasn't exactly experience in this sort of field. "Really?" he said, moving back a bit. "Tell you what, tomorrow, I'll take you to a date, so you'll get used to it" he said_

_*End of Flashback*_

"kyaa~" I stretched my arms. Saturday, finally. After the feild trip I'm usually tired and feel like I want to sleep the whole day. But today Natsu was taking me out on a date. i was anxious and excited at the same time. I really wasn't used to all the lovey-dovey stuff I wasn't sure if I was ready for the date. But isn't it what couples would do?

I sigh as I get out of my bed. I grab my towel and go straight to the shower. I turn on the faucet and start to shower myself.

After a few minutes I get out of the shower and grab my maid uniform. Me and Natsu haven't really _told _ anyone about our relationship, we thought it would be a good idea to keep it safe. I don't see the reason why Natsu suggested it. But I don't want him to leave me, if keeping it a secret, means staying with him, i'll do it.

After I changed I go out and do my daily chores; taking care of a baby-like boyfriend.

"Natsu!" I scream waking him up. He held his head up with half-eyes open. looking at me he said "Mornin' Luce"

"How many times do I have to tell you to wake up and take a shower, already? Geez, you're such a baby" Lucy said. _"A baby that I manage to love" _I think

"Just hurry and wake up, Kinana-san is making breakfast and Wendy is already out, she went to meet with her friends" I said. Suddenly Natsu sprung up and went straight out. "Wendy? Out? She never told me anything!" he said. "Calm down, it's just her friends, and the other one idolizes you, i don't think you have to worry much about it, and besides even if she does like Romeo she's already 13, you have no right to stop her, I mean. maybe your parents do, but not you." I said. I wonder what it feels like to have an older brother. I wonder if it'll be annoying or fun.

I went down stairs and have breakfast, then I dust the curtains and wipe the windows, since Mr. and Ms. Dragneel are back, the house had to be extra clean (though it's hard to believe that).

I went back upstairs and go back to my 'boyfriend' "Natsu, you done?" I said slowly opening the door. And there he stood playing a video game, completely relaxed, and he probably already forgot about Wendy's absence. "Oh, hey Luce" he said. "Hey Natsu, whatcha playing?" I said sitting next to him. "It's something that you won't get" he said. "I guess I won't" I said. It's true, I don't really like video games, however my father bought a lot of them, although I've never played them.

We sat there silent and time flew past as we did, i didn't notice how the clock ran so fast, it was already an hour of silence, probably Natsu enjoys it quiet. "You're weird Lucy" he said. "Wha-Why?" I said. Thank goodness he finally spoke, I though it was about to be awkward. "Because your so quiet now, is there something wrong?" he asked. It's nice to see how Natsu actually cares. It's gives me a god feeling that I can trust the one I love. "It's ust that i'm quite scared for later dinner" I confessed. It was true, I didn't want to show it. But I did. "I noticed" he said. "Eh?" I said. How easily Natsu could see through me. "I noticed it last night, you didn't seem to excited. You know Luce, if you don't want to, you don't have to go" he said. "Oh, Natsu" I said. I didn't want him to feel this way. I wanted to go, Natsu is just to kind to say the truth "Natsu, don't worry about me, I'm fine, I'm going tonight, actually i'm quite excited about it." I said. Now _that _was true, I'm excited. I definitely excited. "That's nice to hear" he said.

Natsu's POV

I knew she was lying. It seemed like she didn't want to go. I can't blame her, my decision was quite sudden. I don't really wanna force her to go. "Are you sure?" I asked her. "It's fine, Natsu, I promise" she said. She did it again. She called me _Natsu, _I still wasn't used to it. It seems so casual, it seemed-different, but although it felt that way, I liked it. I like how she's so comfortable with me. _"And just a few weeks ago she hated me" _I thought.

"Alright Natsu, i'm gonna do the dishes, might as well eat your breakfast now, okay?" she said with a smile. I loved her smile, even though I didn't really show it. I nodded and she left. Again I was left in the room lonely. How come I feel so lonely without her? There's always a lot of people near me, however when I'm with her, it feels like I'm _special_. I loved it with her, I want to spend my entire life with her. Even though I'm still a teenager, I'm thinking quite outside-of-the-box. I'm not sure if she feels the same way, but I do.

I come down stairs with her now wiping the dishes. "What's for breakfast?" I asked. She turned back and smiled at me "It's bacon and eggs" she turned around again. I took a bite of my food. Once again, it was flawless. I loved Kinana's food. She could easily be a chef. "Kinana's a great cook, isn't she?" Lucy said facing the opposite side of me. "Yersh, shez ris" I said with a mouthful of bacon. "Oh yeah, she wants to apologize about the meal, it's really small now" Lucy said wiping one of the dishes. "Tell her it's okay, I love her cooking" he said "It's quite obvious" Lucy said. "I know"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Evening time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-[**NOTE**: This is still Natsu's POV]-

Lucy told me not to dress up formally, she didn't want to make a scene. I decided today I'll tell how I feel about her. Indeed, I was scared of how she would react to them, and I was also terrified of saying it. But she did confession, this is just a way to pay her back.

I got an outfit that was picked by Wendy did just a while ago. Thank goodness Wendy knew fashion. I sigh as I button up my shirt, I'm very anxious about this. telling her my feelings is a huge step forward. I think it's just way too sudden. It might just turn into an awkward conversion. But it _was _Lucy. She could get out of an awkward situation easily.

I went outside and found Lucy wearing a pink blouse and and black mini-skirt. It seemed like she was a beautiful flower. Wearing something that's so simple could make her something so beautiful. She was breath-taking. My head nearly flooded red. But I somehow stopped it. "Ready Luce?" I said looking casual, although I was very, _very _terrified.

Lucy's POV

He looked so calm, and I was so tense. First I spend all day looking for the right outfit, and now I feel so out-of-place. "I-I think so" I stutter.

We started walking to the restaurant, it was nearly sunset, a perfect time. As we walked I held his hand in mine, again his hand was so warm. We were so close to each other, I love the feeling, the feeling of safety. "Natsu, where are you taking me exactly?" I asked. "It's a secret" he said. He seemed a bit tense, I think he's feeling the same way I am.

We finally reached the restaurant. We sat down at a table near the window, because of that we could see that sunset going down. On top of that, we got to eat amazing food.

After our slightly early dinner; he stopped me and took me to a place behind and alley. "Natsu where are we?" I ask. He did nothing but pull my hand into a wedding shop. _"Wedding shop?" _I thought. I started to fumble, I was getting nervous, all these questions buzzing through my head. "What is going to do? Why are we here?" it kept going through my mind. "Natsu" I finally spoke "What are you doing?" I asked him. "I want you to tell me how you feel when your with me" he said. I blushed _"How I feel?" _I thought. I sighed "Natsu-" he cut me off "Don't worry I won't even look" he said closing his eyes. "Natsu you don't have to" I said blushing. "Just tell me, tell me how you feel, right now" he said. I gulped. I didn't know how to explain it. "Natsu...right now? I'm..well-I can't explain it. Whenever I'm with you-" i paused "-I feel safe, I feel loved, I feel less lonely" I continued. I knew he heard it, he kept closing his eyes, signaling me to tell him more "And also, sad..." i said. "But, Natsu you also make me happy. I can't explain it it's to big of a feeling to express in words, i really can't explain it, it's just to much" I said. His eyes were still closed. "Natsu open your eyes" he didn't do it. _"What now?" _I thought. I blinked as I blushed, it spread all over my face. "Um, Natsu..." I said. I couldn't help but do anything but kiss him.

Natsu's POV

My eyes suddenly open. Lucy's lips on mine yet again. This time _she _kiss me. But she pulled back before I could kiss her back. "I just want to tell you that you can trust me, don't worry I won't do anything to hurt you" she said. "I should be the one saying that" I said. It's true, I was the one who was supposed to be the one confessing. I hugged her "Thank you" I said. I wrapped her in my arms and she held me back. At that moment I knew, all wanted was to be with her. No one else but her. Like even if everyone in the world were to disappear except for her, my life would be more than content. "I love you Lucy" I said. She smiled "I love you too, Natsu" together we held each other at the night so warm it was so nice, I loved it so much, An unexplainable feeling overwhelmed me, but I didn't care she was there. I needed nobody _but _her.

* * *

**A/N: Ugh, I miss this so much. I plan on posting the sequel somewhere on the next to month or something. But since school is so busy, I might not be able to do that. Anyway, I love you all my reviewers, you all are so faithful. I guess this chapter is a bit too cheesy. But I hoped you loved it. This is the first time I wrote in Natsu's POV I think he's very OOC, sorry about that. He seems a bit too feminine i think. Anyway go review! I love them, and look out for the sequel!**

**P.S.: I LOVE you guys, like seriously!**

**~Aiya-chan **


End file.
